


Immortal

by SheWolfCassie



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfCassie/pseuds/SheWolfCassie
Summary: Short Liley One-Shot.Living Forever is not all its cracked up to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot I brought Over from my FF account.  
> Hope You All enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana, or the characters. All that belongs to Disney.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N1: While it is a Liley, I'm hoping it will be different from others. But I have to warn ever one that this one-shot is meant to be sad not very much happy.

S-S

Immortal

(Lilly's POV)

First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lilly Truscott and I'm Immortal. And let me tell you a little about my life.

I know what you're all thinking, Immortality. That is something you only hear about in comics, TV shows, and movies. Usually the Villain or sometimes the Hero/Heroine wanted to become Immortal, or they already were. Like the rest of you that's what I Believed also. But by the time I was 25 that one word took a permanent place in my life. First though let me start before that. Give you some details about my life before now.

My world used to be prefect. I had great friends. A great family and best of all I found my Soul Mate. My best friend Miley Stewart, nothing could have been better. And to think this all happen before I was 18. Everything was planned out for Miley an I. We were going to get married by the time we were 23 or 24. Spend the year following that just Miley and I doing all the newly wed couple things. Making love multiple times a day, through out the house we would own. Enjoy our Careers that we had, Miley with her singing and me as a movie actress. Then we would try our hand at new procedure that allowed couples like Miley and I to start a family, to have a baby that was truly ours.

Of course I expected life to throw a few curve balls here or there. I mean that's life, shit happens. But you just work your way through it like everyone else. I would like to think I was a pretty good person. Never did drugs, drink alcohol, or sleep around with random strangers. So I liked to believe something truly terrible would happen in my life. That everything would always work out for me.

But apparently I did something or pissed of the wrong person because I was giving something I didn't think existed. Like I said earlier something I only though existed in comics and stuff, Fucking Immortality. I know what your all probably thinking, Lilly why do you think your Immortal. There is no such thing as Immortality. Well Ill put it simply everyone. I'm over 5000 years old and I still look like I am 16. So I think I have the right to say I'm Immortal.

Sorry everyone that I ranted there. Got side tracked for a moment. Let me get back to what I was saying earlier.

My whole plan with Miley did happen. We never fell out of love; Got married at 23, and spent the year after getting use to the married life and making love multiple times a day. By the time I hit 25 I couldn't help but notice that I still looked the same as I did when I was 16. Everyone thought I was lucky that I had still looked young and Miley would tease me about it while joking that she looked like an old hag next to me. I tried to pass it off as nothing. But I to me I just felt something off really off. I told Miley about my concerns and she gave me that loving smile that could always lift my spirits. Telling me that nothing was wrong, so over the next few years I listened to her and just shoved away any notion that something could be wrong. We also tried to that procedure I mentioned to get Miley pregnant, it never worked once. By the time I reached 29 I knew something was wrong I could just feel it. Miley even though she never thought I saw it started to worry more when ever she would sneak a glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

So while Miley was out one day I went to the doctors to get myself a checked up. But had I had to bring my mother as they didn't believe I was over 18. After getting my mom's approval they I got checked out by the doctors. And the answer they gave was one that told me something was wrong and shocked my mother. The answer was that I was a healthy 16 year old teenage girl.

What happened next is one of the few things that I remember clearly from that long ago, its the worse Memory of my life.

On the way home from the doctors all I can recall was a silent ride home before something slammed into my side of the car then everything just went dark. Then the next moment I wake up in a confined space with no light and I could barely move. I was terrified at first screaming for help till my voice went out. I'm not sure how long I was in that confined space. Eventually I started hitting the ceiling which I realized was wood till my hands bled. Soon the ceiling started to give and something started to fall on me through the cracks in the wood. It got to the point I was being covered by something when I started to tear at the ceiling and having to dig my way up when the hole got big enough. Once I dug myself free I realized what I was trapped in as I looked around the area and looked at what was in front of me. I had dug myself out of my own grave. What was in front of me was my tombstone.

It was the tombstone next to mine that makes this event the worse. Next to my tombstone was the Tombstone of my soul mate Miley Stewart. At that moment is when I let myself cry for the final time. My world had crumbled. Miley my beloved was dead.

I won't lie the next few years after that I don't really remember well. Just that I found out I was dead for close to 6 years due to a drunk driver. Miley died about 2 years after me but no one could figure out why. I knew because Miley's soul mate was torn from her or so she thought. She just didn't want to go living on anymore till her body just gave out is my best guest, Which still tears at my heart that I was the cause of her dying. My mom who was in the car with was in a coma. She passed away about a week after I got out of my grave. I attended her funeral a few days later and stayed in the back. It hurt to see my mother lowered into the ground but I refused to cry. I noticed that Oliver, Robbie Ray, and Jackson didn't show up. At first I was angry till I found out later that they lost there lives in a big fire in Malibu.

The next few years after that I wish I didn't remember as well. I sunk into such a depression that I kept trying different ways to end my life, which I can honestly say each way hurt worse then the next. But the results were always the same. I would simply just wake up later after a certain amount of time looking like my 16 year old self.

After the last attempt I gave up on trying to kill myself and just wandered around. I don't remember how long but long enough to get me thinking straight. I tried to find answers on to why I seemed to be Immortal. Whether it was something realistic or out there like getting bit by a radioactive animal/insect. But I turned up nothing in my search.

Since I couldn't find anything that could help me understand how I became what I am. I tried a different approach. I tried looking for anyone that could be like me. My memory gets fuzzy there as it was second largest amount of time I spent doing something. All I can say is roughly took about 900 plus years. It proved that if there were others like me they are good at blending in or I'm simply the only person like this. After that I simply moved from place to place never staying long enough to get to know anyone.

This brings us to the point in life that I am at now. With only one simple Word on my mind: Immortality.

I will never understand why anyone would want this and try to achieve it, or how some would consider it a gift to live forever. It is a curse plain and simple. There are multiple reasons why. So ill tell you my reasons why.

Ill start with the worse reason, at least the worse reason for me. My Miley, I can barely remember what she looks like. As the older I got the more my previous years memories tend to fade and become nothing. Ever pictured I had of Miley is no more as time took care of them. I can't find a picture of her any were as history simple forgot about her. Everyday I forget just a little bit more. I'm terrified for when the day comes I don't remember my Miley at all.

Next is family and friends. It will only hurt more when you watch them grow older and leave this life, while I'm stuck in this life. Then like I said about Miley, you will simply start to get forget them as time goes on. All I can remember about my mother is her name, Heather Truscott. I can't remember what she even looked like anymore. The same goes for Robbie Ray, Jackson an Oliver. I remember the names but not the faces that go with them. I could try to imagine what they look like, but that to would only hurt me more. As I would simply forget the faces I made up as well. Plus I doubt it would do any of them justice.

Children are the next reason. Simply put I can't have any. First let me say I have never slept with anyone other then Miley. I went the artificial insemination route. No matter how many times I tried, it never took. Even with how advanced technology became were they all but guaranteed success on the first try. Again I am only guessing, but since I seem to be frozen at the age of 16 my body won't change while a baby develops inside of me. I know what you're probably thinking right now. How could you want to have a baby when there is a chance they will become immortal like you. I'm probably being selfish but honestly I was hoping to have someone with me so I wouldn't have to be alone.

I'm not sure how I would classify this next reason. But as the world and people evolve around me, I'm stuck an unable to change with everything. I can't change my appearance to match on the outside. But on the inside this simply isn't my world anymore. Again time will change this world to something else. Ill have to adapt again with the change. Plus in each new step in the world's evolution, there are two things it can't offer me, My Miley and a cure for myself.

Finally the last reason ill mention is Time. No matter what, time always finds away to erase things. Whether it be erasing something from the planet, or having ones memory fade. Everything fades away with time.

Again my name is Lilly Truscott and I'm Immortal. I'm 5000 plus years old trying to hold on to the few precious memories that have not faded, while I drift from place to place.

E-E

 

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was a little sad and that's unfortunately how it was meant to be. But I'm thinking of a sequel possibly. Or maybe a story about an adventure Lilly has had. But let me know what you all think.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW
> 
> Thank You


End file.
